1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to vehicle accessories and, more specifically, to window shades and protective covers for vehicles.
2. Background Art
Portable protective covers have been designed to shield vehicles from weather and sunshine. A common style is a foldable cardboard visor that can be positioned inside the front window to block sun from shining into the vehicle interior through the front window. Another common style is an all-over canvas or cloth sheet that covers an entire vehicle down to the tires and is held on by elastic or a drawstring. Such a cover is disclosed in Clarke, U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,207. It is made from a central panel and two side panels that are sewn together and held on the vehicle by an elastic band that gathers the bottom of the cover around the bottom of the bumper and rocker panels.
Kenon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,210 discloses a cover that lies on the outside of the windows and roof to cover the top half of a vehicle. It is held on by snap devices mounted to the vehicle body and internal flaps that are attached to the underside of the cover for shutting in the driver and front passenger side doors. Renwick, Canadian Patent 674,216, discloses a sheet that covers a vehicle front window and is held on by magnets and tie-means that are closed in the front doors of the vehicle.
Gillem. U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,933, discloses a vehicle cover that lies on the outside of the vehicle and is held on by a strap that envelopes the front end of the car and by straps that hook onto the trunk hinges.
What is still needed is a window shade and protective cover that covers a vehicle's roof and all its windows, that is tightly attached for security and privacy, and yet is also light-weight and compact.